chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nestorium
World: 'Nestorium *'Location: 'Core Worlds *'Type: 'Forge World *'Tithe: 'Industria Equipment, Spacecraft, War machines, Techpriest personnel. *'Population: '9 billion 000 000 000 *'Government: '''Nestorian Machine Council. Members are chosen through a series of various tests and tasks that require inhuman logic and knowledge. The current head of the Nestorian machine council is '''Fabricator General Horaxo Regon (RHO-344-093). 'Description' Nestorium dates back to the Dark Age of Technology, where it was first claimed and developed by those who would become the Adeptus Mechanicus. Since its inception Sector Deus has supplied its best technologies from the forges of Nestorium, and it has remained a bulwark of power throughout the several losses of Imperial control that have plagued the sector. In M41 Nestorium is a big grey world made of dust, black sand and colossal man-made structures. There is no life on its natural surface, and if there ever was something that could be called an ecosystem it is long extinct due to extensive pollution. Over three quarters of the planet is covered in concrete and metal, and high ranking Magi and their laboratories occupy the tallest spires, poring over ancient schematics and directing their scores of assistants in the unending quest for knowledge. Down below in the darkness of the smog enormous manufactora operate day and night, and are (despite the high level of automation) required to be manned by billions of adepts and their underlings who are all worshippers of the Omnissiah since birth. In orbit above the forgeworld are mighty conglomerations of interlinked shipyards and orbital stations from which over a dozen capital ships are being constructed at any one time, and scores more escort-class vessels. From these innumerable and colossal production lines are is all manner of technology produced. Everything from combat knives to baneblades for the Imperial Guard; macrocannon shells to battlecruisers for the Imperial Navy; and other combat-related items for every faction imaginable. As a result of this roughly 48% of all military technology in Sector Deus is made on or over Nestorium. This is also the birthplace of the Nestorian Learners faction, which has spread to other forgeworlds in the Sector and even further beyond. *'Technology:' - Perfect Nestorium is the leading Forge World in the whole Sector. *'Military:' Protected by a vast number of Skitarii Cohorts. Home to titan legions Honoris,'' Nomern Emperoris and ''Lux Mechanica. Protected in orbit by an extensive array of defensive guns and stations, as well as the mysterious but devastating warships of the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Nestorium is very important to the Imperium because it supplies most of Sector Deus with technology. Losing such a planet would be a severe blow to all the worlds that depend on it. *'Loyalty: 'Mechanicus 77% Nestorium answers only to Mars, but they always try to cooperate with the wider Imperium. Notable Locations *'Forge Nestora' - The oldest and largest (by far) Forge on Nestorium that covers the size of a continent. Forge Nestora is where the Adeptus Mechanicus craft weapons, vehicles and armour for their own armies, and few non-AdMech personnel are allowed within its walls. Though little is known about its inner workings what is known is that it produces an almost unimaginably large amount of equipment & machinery that is far more technologically advanced than what the rest of humanity must make do with. Notable locations in Forge Nestora: **'Temple of the Omnissiah' - This massive facility serves multiple purposes. Much of its interior is dedicated to the tutelage of skilled techpriests under experienced Magi, whilst it also has large areas given over to worship of the machine-god. Many of the planet's most skilled Magi have workships and laboratories here to conduct their research. Finally it is also the centre of the Nestorian government, where the Machine Council meets and passes judgement. Notable inhabitants: ***'Fabricator General Horaxo Regon (RHO-344-093)' - The most senior member of the Adeptus Mechanicus in the sector. ***'Fabricator Locum Brisken Locc (BLC-699-352)' - The deputy of Nestorium as Regon's second-in-command. Brisken Locc is more orthodox than most on Nestorium, doing his best to help Regon keep radical elements of the Nestorian Learners in line. ***'Archmagos Dominus Helius Ront (HSR-000-119)' - The most experienced and highest ranking Techpriest Dominus on Nestorium. Ront is therefore the Forge World's supreme military commander and an extremely influential member of the Machine Council (though it is only by their unanimous agreement that he is afforded command of Nestorium's armies). Formerly a member of the Auxilia Myrmidon, Ront is a genius strategist and incredibly dangerous combatant in his own right. ***'Archmagos Artificer Zabraska Marcillium (ZMM-516-516)' - One of the most knowledgeable and skilled techpriests on Nestorium, Zabraska's innovative designs & research are the pinnacle of what the Nestorian Learners strive for. ***'Archmagos Biologis Kelua Saturnine (KSN-907-434)' - Kelua Saturnine is an extremely skilled Biologis - the best that can be found in the Sector outside of Agrotus - who takes the form of an angelic woman of flesh and gold. Kelua has produced some of the best semi-organic cybernetics designs and component-cloning processes in the Sector, and many of the richest of Sector Nobility ask for her by name when they require upgrading or rejuvenation. ***'Archmagos Artificer Magin Li (JNL-070-285)' - Archmagos Li is often lauded as the most skilled artisan in the sector, producing the most wondrous examples of personal weapons and armour that can be found. From bolters to conversion beamers, carapace armour to terminator armour, nothing is beyond Li's skill. ***'Archmagos Artificer Aphrael Maw (AMA-883-212)' - Chief shipwright of Nestorium and overser of the Nestorian Shipyards. Archmagos Maw is the Sector's foremost expert on starships and personally works on the Nestorian Shipyard's most important projects. The construction of the Pilum Infernum began before he was born, and Maw has worked on the mighty battleship throughout his entire life. ***'Magos Geneticus Prime Fram (SYP-320-112)' - One of Nestorium's best geneticists. While Archmagos Saturnine favours the practical applications of biology & medicine Magos Prime Fram is instead a student of the underlying knowledge & theory of genetics. This makes him the leading authority in the sector regarding the treatment of mutations & genetic diseases (ie whilst Archmagos Saturnine could replace a mutated arm with a perfect one in no time at all, Fram would instead cure the DNA problems that cause the arm to be mutated). ***'Electro-Magos Prime Arc Stracker (ASA-863-356)' - The leader of Nestorium's small but devoted sect of Electro-Priests, he is a fanatical devotee of the Motive Force and his militant cult is ever-willing to serve on the front lines of Mechanicus conflict. Outside of battle, Stracker is the chief overseer of Nestorium's unimaginably vast power grid. ***'Magos Architectus Prime Archeomedes (DDE-234-059) ' - A mysterious techpriest who originally came from Segmentum Solar, but is now based on Nestorium. The finest fortification crafter in the Sector, and quite possibly in the entire demi-segmentum, Archeomedes is a very old and incredibly knowledgeable architect. Between 310 and 317.M41 he designed & built the Tombstone for the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Forge Lonerex' - The second largest Forge Temple on Nestorium and dedicated to churning out ground vehicles of all kinds for export. Vast assembly lines churn out Chimeras, Haul trucks, Leman Russ tanks, Basilisks and more by the thousands, along with highly sought after civilian-use autos of very high quality. Notable inhabitants: **'Forge Master Bailien Stane (BLS-136-004)' - Highly orthodox by Nestorian standards, Forge Master Stane is content to oversee his vast Forge and honour the omnissiah with every bolt and tread that comes out of it. **'Magos Prime Martus Jai (MAJ-674-177) ' - Underseer of Forge Lonerex's super heavy tank production. Magos Prime Jai and his highly skilled personnel are among the very few in the sector with the knowledge and STCs required to construct such powerful weapons for the Imperial Guard. *'Forge Izmusth '- Though not as large as Lonerex, Izmusth is home to the production of the finer technology of aircraft production. Arvus Lighters, Thunderbolts, Starhawk Bombers, Halo Barges and everything in between are built here by the learned Aeronatica Magi of Izmusth. Notable inhabitants: **'Forge Mistress Annalucia Drake (ALD-333-808)' - The overseer of Forge Izmusth, Forge Mistress Drake is well aware how critical her machines are to Imperial strength, and personally participates in assembling the most important shipments like Fury Interceptors for the Imperial Navy. **'Magos Prime Raemus Salient (RSA-758-399)' - Underseer of Forge Izmusth's 'high quality' branch. His techpriests craft the most resilient, reliable and/or exquisite aircraft that could be needed. Such things include the personal shuttles of important Imperial figures, upgraded Fury Interceptors for the Navy's best aces, or - more recently - Thunderhawk Gunships for the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Forge Ovrak' - This small Forge is responsible for the production of power armour of every pattern. It is the only such source in the Sector (Aside from Yixiu, though they only have STCs for Sororitas-pattern Power Armour) and for thousands of years has crafted high quality armour for military officers, extremely wealthy Nobles, Rogue Traders, Inquisitors, and more. More recenelty however - following the arrival of the Ghosts of Retribution - Nestorium has dusted off its long-unused Astartes-pattern power armour STCs and has produced several hundred suits of the legendary hardware for use by the Ghosts of Retribution. Notable inhabitants: **'Forge Master Demetrius Forth (DFO-434-075)' - The overseer of Forge Ovrak. Forge Master Forth personally trains the many Magi under his command in the ancient and vaunted art of power armour manufacture, for power armour is one of the most well known symbols of the Omnissiah and the Imperium. **'Magos Prime Penelope Xaul (PEX-800-160)' - The underseer of Forge Ovrak's recently built astartes-pattern power armour forges. Magos Prime Xaul personally inspects every single suit of power armour before she allows them to be delivered to the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Halls of the Collegia Titanica' - Nestorium's titan legions call this place their home. Vast adamantium halls house the slumbering frames of the colossal god-machines, and various lecturing rooms and training facilities serve to keep said god-machines crewed with competent operators. Nestorian Shipyards Nestorium is home to the largest shipyards in Sector Deus, and it produces a staggering number of voidships. Though even the smallest transports ships are a multi-year undertaking, Nestorium has so many drydocks and ongoing construction that a fresh hull sets off from Nestorium almost every week. Whilst the majority of these ships are indeed transports - both standard and heavy - for the vast Merchant Fleet, or ships for their own Explorator Fleets, Nestorium is also the primary producer of Naval warships in the Sector. The construction of each capital ship is overseen by a Magos Prime while all smaller ships are overseen by a Magos, and each of these will have vast numbers of Techpriests, Enginseers and servitors under their command. At any given time Nestorium is working on dozens of escort warships ranging from simple Cobra-class Destroyers for the Imperial Navy to extremely advanced Gladius-class Frigates for the Ghosts of Retribution. Nestorium is also home to several capital ship class drydocks, and the most significant ships that currently occupy these drydocks are listed here: *'Apocalypse-class Battleship ''Pilum Infernum '''- The 9km keel of this colossal warship was laid down in 850.M40 in Nestorium's first (and only) battleship grade drydock, and her completion is expected around 500.M41. Her hull, essential components, prow nova cannon and dorsal weapons batteries are fully installed and ready for service, but the incredibly arduous task of installing and cabling the massive broadsides of Godsbane Lances is still in-progress. *'Overlord-class Battlecruiser ''Conqueror' - This Battlecruiser was laid down in 320.M41 and completion is expected around 370.M41. *'Mechanicus Armageddon-class Battlecruiser Blessed Gear' - Laid down in 330.M41 for Nestorium's own techno-fleet with completion expected in 365.M41 *'Gothic-class Cruiser Dawnbringer' - Laid down in 348.M41, with completion expected in 368.M41. *'Lunar-class Cruiser Righteous Ascent' - Laid down in 359.M41 with completion expected in 369.M41. Nestorian Military Nestorium controls a large force of Mechanicus warriors and war machines of tremendous potency. While they are theoretically capable of pressing their entire population - Techpriests and Menials alike - into war should the need arise, Nestorium's true full-time military is composed of a few chief divisions. 'Nestorian Legiones Skitarii Like most Forge Worlds, the core of the Nestorium military is in large formations of Skitarii cyborg-warriors. '''Personnel Nestorium typically recruits their Skitarii from amongst the martial & warlike of their own population - eschewing less reliable methods like vat-growing or conscription (unless necessary of course). Once recruited these warriors are bionically enhanced to drastically improve their combat effectiveness, and the standard Nestorian Skitarii augmentations include muscle growth stimulants, subdermal torso armour, bionic heart & lungs, and a subcranial comms suite at the absolute minimum. These baseline augmentations turn a Skitarius into a dangerous warrior, particularly in the traits of resilience and sensory acumen. Many Skitarii also receive additional augmentations such as cybernetic limb replacements or additional sensory implants - though this usually depends on the role they serve in. Nestorium's Skitarii are mostly equipped to the Martian standard practices, however Nestorium does choose to equip its Vanguard Skitarii with rapid-fire Pulser Lascarbines instead of Radium Carbines to avoid tainting the valuable ecosystems of the galactic frontier. They also utilise toxic particulate burners to mimic the rad-weakening effects that typical Vanguard Skitarii have on nearby foes. 'Structure' Nestorium's Skitarii Legions are arranged in the standard command structure. Each Maniple is commanded by the senior Squad leader (known as Skitarii Alphas). 3 Maniples form a Cohort, and 4 Cohorts form a Macroclade. Nestorium forms each Legion from 10 Macroclades, and the vast Forge World commands over a thousand Legions. The standard and by far the most common type of Nestorian Maniple consists of 20 Rangers, 10 Vanguards, 6 Ironstriders, and 3 Onager Dunecrawlers. However they also employ more specialised Maniples such as Sicaran Maniples for guerrilla warfare, Ironstrider Maniples for mass flanking, Vanguard Maniples for heavy assault, and Armoured Maniples consisting only of Dunecrawlers and Skorpius/Krios battle tanks for vehicular warfare. Generally each Macroclade will have at least one mechanised Cohort, consisting of standard Maniples mounted entirely in armoured personnel carriers such as the Skorpius Dunerider. 'Command' Therefore, outside of this internal heirarchy, Nestorium's Skitarii Legions come under the command of the Nestorian order of Techpriests Dominus - who answer only to themselves and the Forge World's Machine Council. These warrior-savants do not possess any permanent rank within the Legiones Skitarii, but are instead given command of Skitarii units at the behest of the Machine Council. For example a Magos Dominus may be given command of a Skitarii Legion in battle, and will be expected to coordinate & command with the Skitarii Masters to ensure maximum combat efficiency. Conversely an Archmagos Dominus may be given command of a grand army of not just Skitarii but also titan legions and more, and could be empowered to determine this army's strategy & objectives over entire campaigns. 'Titan Legions' Nestorium's Titans are its most potent weapons of war. Unusually - even for a Forge World as old as it is - Nestorium commands not one but three distinct Titan Legions. However all three are relatively small, and together are no larger than a single 'typical' Titan Legion. Each Titan Legion has distinctive origins and history, as well as composition and battle tactics: *''Legio Honoris'' - Consists of 4 Emperor-class battle titans that date back to the Great Crusade, where they were first grouped together and found to have a preternatural level of cooperation. Veterans of a thousand wars on a thousand planets, the 4 titans of Legio Honoris are each gods of war with incredibly experienced machine spirits. A unit of the Divisio Mandati, Legio Honoris is devoted to bringing the Pax Imperialis to any independant or noncompliant world through the sheer awe & terror only Emperor-class Titans can bring (though they are deployed in other actions as well should Nestorium deem it necessary). Legio Honoris travels the stars in the Honoris Covinnum, a highly modified superheavy transport that is never seen without escorts. They are at their most fiercest when working together and the 4 titans often likened to brothers as they work together seamlessly, the 4 brothers of Legio Honoris ''standing back-to-back against teeming hordes and emerging victorious time and again. Notable members: **Solus Ultima'' - Armed with twin Vengeance cannons and a carapace full of Volcano cannons, Solus Ultima is capable of atomising entire battle titans or armoured divisions in a single salvo. **'Princeps Senioris Cardigus Strayne' - The commander of Legio Honoris and the twin brother of Princeps Senioris Maxim Strayne. Cardigus Strayne is a highly experienced titan master and armed with a phenomenal strength of will, as is required to maintain control over the ancient machine spirit of the Absolution of Barbarus. **''Absolution of Barbarus'' - Amongst the brothers of Legio Honoris the Absolution is the eldest. An Imperator-pattern with Plasma Annihilator and Hellstorm Cannon on the arms, the Absolution is a nigh-unstoppable war machine capable of incinerating entire armies. Its several millennia of battle experience helps as well, and the Absolution's machine-spirit is noted as highly intelligent and tactically skilled. *''Legio Nomern Emperosis'' - Consists of an Emperor-class battle titan, 9 Warlord-class battle titans, 6 Reaver-class battle titans, and 16 Warhound-class scout titans. Inherited by Nestorium in M39 after the destruction of the Legio's original home Forge world of Aclepsia, Nomern Emperosis is famed for the cunning tactics of its commanders and the equally crafty, predatory spirits of their titans. Notable members: **'Princeps Senioris Maxim Strayne' - The commander of Legio Nomern Emperosis and the twin brother of Princeps Senioris Cardigus Strayne. Where Cardigus excels in sheer force of will in keeping his small Legio resilient in the face of almost-always superior numbers, Maxim instead has a quick-thinking mind that always keeps his Legio one step ahead of the enemy. **''Ignis Tempestus'' - This Warmonger-pattern Emperor-class battle titan leads the Legio and Maxim Strayne sits upon its command throne. Armed with a Vengeance cannon and enormous banks of missiles - including Vortex warheads - Ignis Tempestus can provide ferocious support fire from great distances, suiting the Legio's tactics. **''Caedis Magna'' - A Warlord-class battle titan equipped for close quarters battle with Power Claws on both arm mounts and a pair of titan Melta Cannons on the carapace mounts. A dedicated titan killer, Caedis Magna has torn countless war machines apart into mangled chunks of scrap with its vicious claws. **'Princeps Majoris Sethlan Hurz' - Commander of the Caedis Magna and its associated battlegroup of 3 other battle titans and 4 Warhounds. Hurz is described as an almost bestial hunter who leads his battlegroup with instinctive lethality, utilizing feints and baits with his Warhounds to draw enemy foes into close combat with his short-ranged but utterly lethal battlegroup. **''Wilful Bane ''& ''Raging Storm'' - These Warhound-class scout titans - armed with a turbo-laser destructor & inferno cannon and plasma blastgun & vulcan mega-bolter respectively - serve as the Legio's first scouts. This dangerous duty involving roaming far ahead of the Legio, scouting out terrain, eliminating minor resistance and identifying greater threats. For the Legio they are always first to the fight, and they bear the scars to prove it. **'Princeps' Hanna & Morgana Ladic' - These sisters currently command the Wilful Bane & Raging Storm, and have seen more than their fair share of action upon the thrones of their machines. *''Legio Lux Mechanica'' - Consists of 2 Emperor-class battle titans, 20 Warlord-class battle titans, 15 Reaver-class battle titans and 38 Warhound-class scout titans. Nestorium's original titan Legio that has operated under their command for over ten thousand years, Lux Mechanica ''is known for their massed frontal assaults. Battle titans create a rolling front of adamantium in an intricate webbed formation, and Warlords in front soak up enemy fire as Reavers behind them keep their feet clear. Meanwhile other Warlords lay down long range suppressive artillery as entire packs of Warhounds flank the enemy and cut off their escape and supply lines. **'Princeps Senioris Vorl Haas''' - Commander of Legio Lux Mechanica, Vorl Haas is a large man and an inspiring leader for his Legio. **''Extinctor'' - This Imperator-pattern Emperor-class battle titan leads the Legio's massed assaults from the front, with Princeps Senioris Haas on its throne. **''Son of Braite'' - A Warmonger-pattern Emperor-class battle titan that provides artillery cover for the advancing front line. **''Horizon'' - A Warlord-class battle titan with a standard loadout of Macro Gatling Blaster, Belicosa Volcano cannon, and dual Turbo-laser destructors. The Horizon is noted as extremely old and possessing a highly experienced machine spirit, allowing it to punch above its weight in most engagements. **'Princeps Malin Akers' - Current commander of the Horizon. She is an aggressive commander who knows how to use her titan's vast experience to its full potential. **''Frater Imperius'', Stacher's Blade & ''Ardent'' - A trio of Reaver-class battle titans that provide close support to the frontline of Warlords. These three titans have slaughtered countless swathes of infantry and other would-be sabatuers around the feet of their larger brothers with their deadly precise fire. **''Gloria Sanctorum'' - A Warlord-class battle titan that gained fame for destroying the chaos Emperor-class titan Devoratrix on Malta in 850.M40. **'Princeps Tomas Collier' - Current commander of the Gloria Sanctorum. 'Other Forces' Nestorium makes full use of the full range of warfare at their disposal. Battle Servitors are a frequent sight amongst the Enginseers tending to Skitarii & Vehicles in battle, and Nestorium has a relatively high amount of Legio Cybernetica forces and heavily favour using Kastelan Robots and Kataphron Battle Servitors for heavy assault duties. Generally speaking, Nestorium ensures each typical Cohort is supported by at least a dozen Kastelans & Kataphrons under the command of a Cybernetica Datasmith. Nestorium's Auxilia Myrmidon are extremely secretive. This small clade of Techpriests are given the most important & clandestine operations Nestorium deemds necessary, including hunting down and eliminating any rogues of their own world. Little is known about this group save that they are incredibly augmented, utilise near-mythical technologies, and are hyper-lethal in every respect. Nestorium has a relatively small sect of Electro-Priests, however they are fiercely militant and there will always be many of them willing to volunteer for any battle in the Omnissiah's name. Therefore while their numbers are relatively few & rare compared to the vast Legiones Skitarii, under typical deployment rates there will always be at least a squad of these fanatics attached to any Cohort expecting combat (as generally, only a few Cohorts are expecting combat at a given time). Finally, Nestorium is allied to the Knightly Households of House Macrae and House Bannistar of Fyphe. These Knight Houses are driven by glory & honour and therefore willingly fight by Nestorium's side when requested. However such assistance is only rarely requested by Nestorium - either when a small task force is estimated to require the fury of a Knight or to serve as flank support when entire Titan Legions are fielded. Nestorian Techno-Fleet Little is known about Nestorium's powerful voidfleet as it generally only deploys in defence of their own assets or on far-off exploratory missions, and neither involve interacting with the other factions of the Imperium. However it is known to contain some of the most powerful human vessels in the Sector as well as a number of unique classes alongside upgraded versions or standard starship classes. Nestorium appoints dedicated Naval tacticians from outside of the Priesthood to serve as shipmasters. This allows their shipmasters to devote themselves entirely to the study & practice of Naval strategy and maximise their fleet's combat effectiveness. Then, much like with the Legiones Skitarii, these shipmasters are given their objectives & general commands by senior Techpriests empowered by the Machine Council. 'Known ships' *'Ark Mechanicus ''Technohammer' - The Ark Mechanici are a broad class of unique, battleship-sized vessels created by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The ''Technohammer is a fairly typical example given how esoteric Ark Mechanici can become, but with the rare, advanced technology and powerful weapons installed in its ancient hull this battleship is one of the mightiest vessels in the Sector. Commanded by Captain Hannah Dossar who is not an official member of the mechanicus priesthood but rather a dedicated naval tactician - though she worships the Omnissiah as all Nestorians do. *'Mechanicus Eradicator-class Battlecruiser' Eradicator - A unique pattern of vessel currently being tested by Nestorium in its own techno-fleet. The Eradicator-class is a dedicated carrier vessel with launch bays taking up the entirety of its broadsides, while a nova cannon in the prow and dorsal lances provide long range supporting fire *'Mechanicus Tyrant-class Cruiser ''Burning Glory' - Originally part of the 4th Ecclesiastic Fleet that attacked the Ghosts of Retribution in the Betrayal at Varda. The Chapter's Battle Barge the ''Aspera Dominus hulked the Burning Glory with a single mighty salvo, and the hulk was subsequently sold to Nestorium who repaired it, upgraded it, and pressed it into their technofleet. *'Mechanicus Aggressor-class Monitor-Cruiser' ''Omnissiah's Reach ''- Another Nestorium pattern, the Aggressor-class Monitor-Cruiser is vessel designed for pursuing & destroying vessels that would normally be too swift for the Mechanicus fleet to run down and reliably defeat. With a high speed and powerful armament of prow lances & broadside weapons batteries the Aggressor-class is extremely dangerous to any would-be raiders as it chases their stern, but its diminished resilience means it can suffer in true fleet battles. Whilst it is an excellent pirate/raider hunter the Aggressor-class was in fact developed for the purpose of hunting down and disabling 'vessels of research interest' with its dorsal Disruption Macros. Nestorium is known to operate several Aggressor-class Monitor-Cruisers but the Omnissiah's Reach is the most well known, for leaping to the defence of a merchant convoy when they came under attack by dark eldar raiders in 335.M41. Whilst it is unlikely the AdMech commanders cared much about the convoy itself, they nonetheless saved it when they disabled the dark eldar's ship. Other notable planets in the system 'Argentus' *'World: '''Argentus *'Type: Burning World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: '''Approximately 500,000 caretaker servitors. *'Government: 'N/A *'Description: This tiny molten world near the system's star is used as the Nestorium system's 'backup'. Deep underground vaults contain copies of the Forge System's STCs and patterns, and shielded fortresses stand amongst the lava flows and barren rock of the fireswept world. In the event of a catastrophic invasion that even Nestorium cannot resist the surviving priesthood will retreat here, where the hellish environment makes attack incredibly dangerous and frequent solar flares risk destroying ships in orbit. *'Technology:' – Perfect Argentus' archives and fortresses use the best technologies, including extensive void shielding and anti-orbital guns. *'Military:' Argentus only has a few thousand Skitarii guards posted at any given time, but its orbit is off-limits to anyone not of the Adeptus Mechanicus and this is enforced by the Nestorian Techno-fleet. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima Argentus represents Nestorium's only future should the unthinkable occur. *'Loyalty: '100% 'Nestoria Magna' *'World: '''Nestoria Magna *'Type: Gas Giant *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: '''N/A *'Government: 'N/A *'Description: A large gas giant, Nestoria Magna has long been used as a source of gas fuels for the Forge system. A huge number of Goliath-class vessels swarm around the planet scooping up gasses for all kinds of uses including stellar ore refinement and plasma generator fuel. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance: 'Media The source of fuels and gasses helps Nestorium but such things can be found elsewhere if necessary. *'Loyalty: '''N/A 'Vakmanis' *'World: Vakmanis *'Type: '''Temperate World *'Tithe: 'Nix *'Population: '25 million 000 000 *'Government: '''A representative of the Fabricator General holds power here. This is currently '''Archmagos Adrien Degrast (ADD-095-270). *'Description:' Vakmanis is essentially a quarrantine world where Nestorium develops and produces its most dangerous weapons, things that are too risky to have on the Forge World itself. Things like biological weapons, rad weapons, vortex weapons and exterminatus ordnance are produced here, and the basic ecosystem is often used as a testing ground for their effects. *'Technology:' - Perfect Only a fool would toy with such weapons without the best technology available. *'Military:' Vakmanis and its incredibly dangerous products are kept heavily guarded with orbital defence stations, system monitors and legions of Skitarii. *'Strategic importance: 'Maxima While the world itself holds little value there is enough destructive hardware on this world to destroy the entire Sector and more. Due to this the entire planet is rigged to self-destruct in the event of a successful invasion, so these weapons cannot fall into the hands of any enemies. *'Loyalty: '100% Category:Subsector Deus Category:Planet Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperial World Category:Forge World